Release
by rogue outkast
Summary: A Sara fic dealing with her struggle with drugs and Michael Scofield. CHAPTER 5 UPDATED.
1. Prince Charming

**Disclaimer: I dont own Prison Break, no matter how much I try to tell myself I do.**

A lamp was switched on creating a dull glow through the bedroom of an apartment. The distant sound of police cars and helicopters leaked through the window which showed the night to be cloudy, blocking out any moon or star light.

An item was lying on the queen size bed where it had been carefully placed 20 minutes ago. Laying there innocently it had been the object of attention for the person occupying the room. No longer able to hold herself back, Sara Tancredi reached out, events running like film in her mind that led to this moment.

"Your father has left, Sara" her mother said straight-up.

"Wha….What do you mean?"

The 12 year old Sara said, knowing perfectly well what she meant but not wanting to believe it. She had seen this coming for a long time now and was actually surprised it hadn't happened sooner. Sara growing up was never one to be fooled into believing the fairy tales where Prince Charming would come, save the girl and then they would live happily ever after. She knew that families broke apart and horrible stuff would happen and that Prince Charming couldn't exist because he would never come to the aid of these people. And if he did exist then he was a jerk, only after the princesses and leaving everybody else to there unsure futures.

"The bastard decided with his political career rising that he is too good for us, so he packed and moved in with that slut of a secretary." Sara's mother said, slurring some of her words, she had obviously been drinking again.

"Oh" Sara didn't know how to react or what to say so she walked upstairs into her room and shut the door behind her. She deposited her school bag in her cupboard and sat by her window. Down stairs came a crash as a bottle was thrown at the wall and Sara doing what she always did in times like this, opened her window and climbed onto the top of the roof. She sat there as night fell and didn't come back inside until late in the night when she was sure her mother had passed out.

With the weeks to come after her learning of her father's departure, Sara had been greatly disappointed. She had expected her father to fight for the right to see her, to fight for custody of her but her hopes had been too high. He had offered to pay child support and for any education or necessity that she needed. Sara didn't care for any of that. What she wanted was to see her father, to spend time with him at the lake or zoo like she used too. Whenever she would ask when he would come pick her up for a day out together he would always say he was too busy at the moment but promise that he would do it soon. She soon gave up hope of this ever happening after her 13th birthday when he didn't turn up. He had sent her a present but Sara in her disappointment threw the present in the bin without even looking at the card or what was inside the wrapping.

Sara as she grew older felt herself getting more depressed. Climbing onto the roof was no longer giving her the release it used too. She had become resentful of her father. He would only call when something would come up, when Sara would get in trouble at school. Sara hated that he would just ignore her and then think he could be at her throat whenever he wanted too. This made Sara rebellious and she would hang out with people who were less then model citizens knowing her father would not approve.

Although she was more rebellious in her personal life, it was like she was a different person in her school life. She would always make sure that she could get the highest marks at school and would never miss a class. She might not be perfect like Prince Charming but she was going to make sure she could do a hell of a better job then him at helping people.

Sara had graduated at the top off her class and went on the university at Northwestern deciding to pursue a career in medicine after helplessly watching a friend die from a drug overdose. Sara flew through the university but was also sinking deeper into her depression. It was like quicksand the more she struggled to fight it the deeper and more wedged in it she would become.

After completing her course in medicine, she soon got a job at the local hospital. They never said it to her but she got the feeling she only obtained the job because of her last name. A few months later after a child was rushed to the hospital after being hit by a car Sara soon discovered a means of release. She had to give the boy morphine to block out the pain of the extensive injuries and had been shattered when he died in the OR a few hours later. Sara felt so much pain from her depression and the loss of a young life that before she knew it she had shut herself inside the storage room and plunged the cold needle point loaded with morphine into her arm. If morphine could block out pain for injuries so severe, it could block out simple emotional pain.

From that moment on Sara never thought twice about using morphine and would be anxiously waiting for her the next time she could feel the sting of the needle penetrating her skin. It blocked out the pain she had felt all her life, making her carefree, never lingering on negative thoughts.

The day when she had been out walking with one of her junky boyfriends had been a turning point. She had just dosed up on morphine when a boy rode out in front of a car and was struck. She had approached the scene, everyone expecting her to save this boy but she couldn't comprehend the situation until her boyfriend tried to drag her away. She then realised that she had failed, that she was not who she wanted to be, she had made herself helpless to the community.

Sara ditched her boyfriend and all her old friends determined to start new. She had been dismissed from her job after it had been discovered that she had been stealing drugs and handing them out to people as well as self ministering them, much to her father's disapproval.

18 months later Sara decided to stop her weekly meetings to help her kick drugs. She hadn't used all that time and was sure she could continue without them. At the meeting she said how she felt joy from not using drugs and had watched as everyone smiled happy that she had overcome a great obstacle in her life.

_Nice acting _she thought to herself, knowing deep down inside she was still yearning for a fix, that she had just locked all her emotional issues in a small corner of her mind knowing one day they would burst back out. But for now she was fine and that was all that mattered.

A few weeks after Brad Bellick referred her to work at the Fox River, Sara was sitting comfortable in her new career. Sometimes Sara would feel her old issues trying to surface but she would always busy herself giving them no time to bother her.

1 year after Sara obtained a job at Fox River, she soon found herself becoming addicted to a new drug in the form of a convict named Michael Scofield. He was so mysterious (not to mention good looking) and Sara wondered how a man with his past could end up in a place like this. He wasn't like many of the other people in this place and continually would be turning up with injuries. Sara made it her mission to help him out and do what she could for him. Sara's addiction to know all about him was sealed after he saved her in the riots, he had turned up like, dare she say it, Prince Charming and taken her out of a horrible situation.

Michael was like the morphine, she knew she shouldn't have the addiction but the more she learned about him, the harder it was to stay away. Michael could be far more dangerous then the drug which was a small thrill for her.

Even after yesterday, after he had kissed her (which she had greatly enjoyed no matter how much she tried to deny) and then had the nerve to get his 'wife' to steal her keys, she had still remained intrigued by Michael although slightly more cautious about letting her guard down. She was now curious whether he was a drug addict like she had been and would be disappointed if that was indeed the truth. She didn't want him to be flawed like she was; she tried to ignore the fact that he robbed a bank armed.

But today she had had received the shock that Michael had been using her the whole time. After discovering the cold hard truth, Sara was so furious she didn't care for any excuse Michael gave her. Sara left the office before she could show her emotions but as soon as the door shut behind her, all her old issues began resurfacing and Sara could no longer hold them back down.

Sara sat in the Brehon Pub, staring into the glass of alcohol her mind swarming with thoughts.

"_Was it_ _all an act?"_

"_At first, yes." _

Asshole. How had she been so stupid not to look past his act? All she ever got from cons were acts and charm, why had she so blindly not seen his. Sara looked at the drink in front of her and knew this wasn't what she wanted.

The revelation of her father that came on the TV moments later got her head straight. Sara attention was now on Lincoln, who by memory had never tried to charm her or act falsely around her. Sara was sure of his innocence, and now questioned whether there was some cover up behind the shooting.

Sara went and confronted her dad but the outing left her feeling lower then she had in years.

"_I will not discuss morality with an addict and a thief"_

The thoughts of the past day playing out in her mind as she walked along the water edge. Oh how she hated her father sometimes. Sara feeling like her 16 year old self wanted to defy him, she wanted to the opposite of what he would want her to do. Also the thought of Lincoln, remembering him being strapped to that chair was a very motivating factor for what she about to do.

Sara pulled up to Fox River, the adrenaline building up helping her to continue without questioning what she was doing.

"Sara what are doing back here" Louis asked as Sara approached the infirmary.

"Um…I um.. left my house keys in the infirmary, I've just come back to get them." Sara said saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh ok then" Louis said smiling and walking off in a different direction. Sara grabbed her keys and pushed them into the lock on the infirmary door. The soft sound of a click met Sara's ears as she turned the key. Sara withdrew the key and turned around ready to get the hell out of here but she found herself planted on the spot.

Sara breathing became deeper and a cold sweat began. Sara turned back around and looked inside the dark infirmary.

When Sara jumped back in her car, she pulled it into reverse and quickly sped away from Fox River determined to get home and put this whole day behind her. Fox River infirmary sat there as always but it was a couple of items shorter then it had been an hour ago.

When Sara reached home she unlocked her door but as she walked through she did not lock it like every other night. She walked though her house not turning a light on until she reached her bedroom where she turned on her bedside lamp. Sara then opening her handbag fished around for one of the stolen objects. With her hands falling upon them, Sara sighed and pulled it out, her pupils dilating as she looked back at the needle loaded with morphine in her hand.

Sara placed the needle on her bed and sat back staring at it, hoping that just looking at it would be enough to satisfy her. Sara soon found the longer she stared at it, the more she craved for it. All events of her life playing through her mind drowning her. No longer able to resist Sara reached out and clamped her hands around the syringe.

_Where are you now Prince Charming? _Sara thought as point of the needle penetrated her skin.

**Authors notes: This my first ever fanfiction please be nice. Any helpful critisim will be appreciated.**


	2. The Dark Alley

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed or took the time to read my story. I was going to leave this as a one shot but then I kept thinking of ways to continue it plus the request for a new chapter was a motivating factor to continue my story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I am constantly reminded by my frinds and family that in no way do I own Prison Break, but I do own my imagination.**

Dark shadows were surrounding Sara as she stood in an abandoned alley way not sure how she got here. The alley acting as a funnel for the cool breeze drifting through, dragging some leaves and a stray piece of newspaper with it. The sound of footsteps approached from behind her but as Sara turned around they died out and she was left staring in the opposite direction which was just as empty. The sound of people whispering from where she had been facing moments ago met her ears. Sara turned back quickly her breathing increasing with her pulse rate, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

"Hello?" Sara asked unsure and hesitant.

The alleyway remained quiet and no sign of life was evident apart from the unnatural shadows surrounding Sara, the source of them a mystery. Sara began walking down the alley determined to get back home into her warm bed.

There was no evident end to the alley, both paths disappeared into the darkness. The shadows followed Sara and the faster she would run, the faster they would pursue her, never allowing her to break free. Sara so focused on getting the hell awayturned her head backwards and then before she knew it her whole body was thrown to the ground as she tripped on a broken skate board in the middle of her path.

Knees throbbing, Sara hoisted herself back onto her feet and looked down at the object that had caused her to trip. Her eyes widened, her breath caught, as she stared in shock at the faded and chipped away picture at the bottom of the skateboard of a tiger prowling in the moonlight.

Sara slowly crouched down and gently grabbed the skateboard and rose to her feet. She ran her hand over the image imprinted on it, a chip of the picture slowly falling to the ground.

The sound of someone rolling on a skateboard echoed through the alley. Sara looked around for the source when she heard the distant sound of a voice so familiar to herself.

"_Dad?... what are you doing here"_

"_I heard that you were found inside a neighbour's house, looting with them feral friends of yours"_

"…………_... I should have known you wouldn't have come here to just say hi"_

"_Look young lady! I am gaining a higher following and I don't need it to come to the public's attention that I have a thief for a daughter!"_

"_I don't need to stand here and listen to this."_

_A crash of door slamming echoed followed by a shout muffled through the door the door._

"_You better pull yourself together, Sara!"_

_A car engine revved and went into reverse a snap ringing through the air as it changed gears and drove away. Sara ran back outside to the source of the snap and saw her skateboard lying broken in the driveway._

"_I hate you!" she screamed to the car now long gone._

Sara looked at the skateboard, tears welling up in her eyes as she dropped the skateboard, the clatter ringing through the alley. She began to walk away and as she turned to look over her shoulder at where she had been standing was unnerved to see the skateboard gone.

Sara continued walking down the endless path, whispering following her, voices off ghosts from her earlier life. Sara once again took off in a run determined to get away from her haunting memories. The voices in return only got louder drowning out the sound of her feet hitting the ground.

Sara stopped with heavy breath from the fear and the running.

"Stop it!" Sara screamed to the darkness.

Sara felt a warm hand grasp her wrist, but when Sara looked down she saw no hand touching her. Yet she could still feel it, the only sense of comfort and protection she had.

"Help me, please" Sara pleaded to this warmth, tears leaking out of her closed eyes.

"_Sara"_

Sara heard the voice sounding distant, a voice she thought she would never hear again. She opened her eyes and briefly and saw the faint outline of the man who had stolen her heart against her better judgement. Concern was evident in his mesmorising eyes.

"Michael?" Sara asked closing her eyes believing it to be a dream. When she reopened them she found herself in the dark alleyway, Michael lost.

Sara felt her heart drop as she stood alone, a rush of cool wind running a shiver down her spine. The warmth she had felt on her wrist, giving her the moment of comfort was now gone.

Sara feeling so lonely turned around and her eyes fell to a table standing erect in front of her. The top was clear glass with 3 metal legs bending and adjoining in the middle and curving back out. Lying on the centre of the table lay a needle filled with a substance that looked suspiciously like morphine.

"No" Sara whined looking at the morphine, her body yearning to take it.

"_Sara, I'm here, can you here me" _Once again the distant voice of Michael met Sara's ear. She felt his hand press against her forehead.

"Help me" Sara said as she very slowly reached out for item on the table.

"_I'm here for you Sara…. Please just wake up"_

Sara felt the warmth off his hands pressed up against hers and making a decision took one more glance at her old source of comfort and turned away.

"Michael" Sara asked trying to see the hand that was warming her cool hands.

"_I'm here Sara, just wake up"_

Sara wasn't exactly sure how to do that, she tried closing her eyes and reopening them but she was still standing in the dark alley.

"I….I can't" Sara said desperately, giving up.

"_Yes you can" _he said and the next moment Sara felt his warm lips press up against hers and Sara closing her eyes softly returned the gesture. When Sara opened her eyes again she was no longer standing in the cold alleyway filled with demons from her past. She was lying on her bed, the rescuer from her dream sitting on the chair next to her bed smiling but with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Glad to see you awake, Sleeping Beauty" He said smiling back at Sara, as comprehension of everything that just happened dawned on her………


	3. 911

**Authors Notes: Thank you to those who review it is really helpful and I appreciate it greatly :)**

**Disclaimer: Prison Break is the best show on TV and sadly I don't own any of it.**

Sara sprang up against the frame of the bed, the moment of safety and love lost as she regained her defences. Sara looked back at Michael anger beginning to rise within her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sara demanded.

Michael looked a little taken back but quickly recomposed himself.

"It's nice to see you too." he said throwing her one of his charming smiles.

"How did you get in my house anyway?" She asked ignoring his previous comment, looking firmly at him.

Michael stared back into her eyes before continuing.

"Your front door was unlocked…….. Do you always leave it unlocked; you gave me the impression in Fox River that you don't trust many people"

"I guess you proved why that is" she counter-acted quickly a hint of coldness in her voice as she remembered him using her.

Michael sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned his head into the palm of his hands.

"Sara…. I told you already how sorry I am that I did that to you. It's been eating away at me and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I just hope you understand _why_ I did it." He said looking meaningfully in Sara eyes, remorse more than evident.

Deep down Sara did understand but the fact still was that he had used her. Gotten her to open up to him and then just threw it all in her face. Forgiving him would be too easy; she wouldn't be able to feel the hurt she felt now if she forgave him. Forgiving him would mean that she would have to face the other feelings she felt for him.

Sara turned her head away no longer able to look into his eyes while willing the tears threatening to spill out, to go away. She didn't want him to see her in a state of raw emotion.

"Please….just go….I can't." Sara said sadly refusing to look back into his eyes. Sara sat there hoping he would leave as she instructed but they both knew he wasn't going that easily.

They sat in the silence for a minute, Sara looking determined out the window feeling Michael's eyes on her. No longer able to stand the quiet Sara made a move to get off the bed and leave the room. She planned to jump in her car and go for a long drive hoping that when she would get back, Michael would be gone. Halfway through arising off her bed Sara fell back down, her head feeling like she had been hit with a club.

Michael jumped to his feet and hurried around the bed to where Sara now sat trying to recompose herself from the constant thumping going on inside her head. Michael sat beside Sara and looked at her with worry.

"Are you feeling alright?" Michael asked lifting his palm to Sara's forehead.

"I'm fine" Sara said annoyed pulling her face away from him. "I just have a headache" she continued, once again trying to rise, holding onto the frame of her bed for support.

"Yeah…." Michael said. "It didn't have anything to do with this, did it?" Michael asked seriously holding out an object in his hand.

Sara slowly turned around and looked at the syringe he held out in his hand. Her breathing increased slightly as she remembered what she had done before Michael had turned up in her bedroom. Sara lifted her eyes to Michael his gaze staring intently at her looking for answers.

"How dare you!" Sara said anger bubbling inside her.

"How dare you come into my house and accuse me of being an addict. After all I have done for you… after all you have done to me, how _Dare _you stand there and judge me!"

Michael continued to look at Sara intently as she stared back at him wishing he would just vanish into thin air.

"So…that's a yes then?" he said asking the rhetorical question.

"You, bastard!" Sara said in a low voice filled with hate, storming from the bedroom into her ensuite, slamming the door behind her. She then spotted her cordless phone sitting on the bench and grabbed the phone her bad feelings towards Michael right now spurring her on. Sara punched 3 numbers into the phone and listened as it rang twice before a woman answered.

"Chicago County police, name please?" the woman on the other end said, probably repeating that same sentence for the 200th time today.

"Um…yes this is Sara Tancredi of 135 Rosemary Avenue, I have a problem…." Sara suddenly paused, what was she doing?

"What is your problem Madame…..hello"

Sara quickly hung up the phone disgusted with what she was actually about to do. No matter how angry she was it him, he didn't deserve to go back to a place like that and get an extra 10 more years.

She felt overwhelmed with all the emotions running through her at the moment: hate, shame, anger, embarrassment…..love? Sara paced in the bathroom trying to find a way to block out these feelings. She tried to picture being in a nice calm place like a tropical beach but dark storm clouds, thunder and lightning would appear andquickly drowned out any peacefulness.

No longer pacing Sara looked into the medicine cabinet mirror seeing her reflection looking sad and desperate back at her. She walked forward and opened the door revealing the many different medications inside although Sara only stared at one. Glistening back at her sat a bottle of morphine Sara had stolen 6 months ago on a particularly bad day. She ended up resisting the temptation of using so instead left it in the medicine cabinet, in case she really needed it in the future.

Grabbing the bottle, she brought it down and looked at it, tears forming in her eyes. Sara reached back into the cabinet and pulled out a new syringe, the protective lid still on the needle, hating herself but unable stop. Holding both the bottle and syringe in her right hand Sara closed the cabinet door and was shocked to see Michael standing inside the door frame of the bathroom looking at her sadly. She had been so caught up in her emotions she hadn't heard him enter

Sara looked into Michael's eyes with despair and before she could do anything about it, the tears came flooding out of her eyes. Michael cautiously approached Sara and he took her into his arms and held on to her tight, as if letting go would cause her to disappear. Sara leaned into his shoulder, his warmth passing into her giving a new sense of hope.

"It's alright….everything is going to be alright" Michael said in a soft and supporting voice.

Sara pulled her face away from Michaels shoulder and looked up into his eyes searching for the truth.

"Okay? Everything is going to be fine" he said reassuringly and Sara closed her eyes and nodded back at Michael in belief.

"Okay" Michael said now turning his attention to Sara's right hand. "How about you hand that over before you do something you will regret"

Sara looked back down at the drugs in her hand and began shaking her head not wanting to let them go.

"Would you rather them then this" Michael said closing in the space between them again. Sara looked deeply into his eyes before their lips met each other in a sweet embrace. She knew that this feeling was greater then any a drug could give her and as they continued to kiss Michael slowly reached out his left hand and gently took the drugs out of Sara's hand.

They parted and Michael looked back at Sara with pride as she slowly smiled back at him. They stood there looking at each other for what felt like an eternity before a loud crash echoed through her apartment.

Sara looked away quickly out into her bedroom, fear rising inside of her.

"What is going on out there, I said for them to wait quietly" Michael said sounding annoyed.

"_Them?" _Sara realising Michael must not have come alone.

"Wait here" he said as he left the bathroom.

Sara left the bathroom behind him, there's no way she was going to do that. She wanted to know just who he had brought into _her _house. Michael walked into the lit lounge room and when Sara entered she wished she had stayed in the bathroom. Sitting on her lounge was Lincoln, C-Note and Tweener. Leaning up against a wall was none other then the mob boss John Abruzzi who was eyeing off T-Bag stretched out in Sara's reclining chair humming to himself, looking quite smug. Kneeling on the floor was Sucre cursing in another language at the vase laying smashed on the floor.

Everyone's attention fell to Michael and Sara as they entered the room. Sara felt very nervous at being surrounded by so many convicts and felt anger at Michael that he brought them here; hell she couldn't believe he would let some of these people escape with him.

"Ah yeah, sorry about the vase, doc" Sucre said to Sara. "Thing appeared out of nowhere and was on the ground before I could do anything about it."

'D…don't worry about it" Sara said nervously trying to shoot Michael an accusing stare.

Michael walked over to Lincoln and began talking to him in a low voice. Instinctively Sara backed up to the door, ready in case she needed to flee.

T-Bag noticing Sara's fear sat forward.

"It's alright doc, we're all friends here……just think of yourself as Snow White and we're the Seven dwarfs" T-Bag said in a very sinister tone.

"Now didn't she cook them some food, because being locked up in that great big metal cage has got me one huge appetite...Or there are other things you could do for us" he said smiling at Sara, goose bumps appearing on her arms and her heartbeat rising.

Michael picking up what he just said rose to his feet lookingthreatingly at T-Bag.

"You better keep your mouth shut!" he said eyeing off T-Bag. Lincoln, Sucre, C-Note and Abruzzi all staring at him in agreement.

"I was only having a friendly talk with the doc, no harm intended" T-Bag said slyly before stretching back out on the recliner.

Everyone continued to stare at him for a few more moments before going back to their own thoughts they had been caught up in before T-Bags little interruption.

Sara unable to continue standing there feeling the eyes of the people in the room constantly flickering towards her and Michael mustered up the courage to talk.

"Hem hm…" Sara cleared her throat and everyone turned their heads toward her "I…um….I am going to go into the kitchen, is there anything you guys need" Sara asked hoping they would all decline.

T-Bag looked like he wanted to say something but he looked towards Lincoln who looked firmly back at him and didn't say anything.

"Only if you got a Burger King joint in here" C-Note said casually.

Everyone else declined and thankful to get away Sara popped out of the lounge room and walked slowly into the kitchen feeling overwhelmed by her unexpected visitors. She turned on the kettle and put a teabag in a mug waiting for the kettle to boil. Sara heard someone approach from behind and quickly turned around ready to fight or flee. She was glad to see that it was only Michael and released a huge sigh of relief.

"What are all these people doing in my house?" Sara demanded slightly annoyed.

"Our escape didn't go entirely as planned" Michael said simply.

"I thought you were getting Lincoln out, what are all these other inmates doing here?" Sara continued to interrogate.

"I needed some of them to help me once I broke out" Michael continued.

"And the others?" Sara pushed on.

"Like I said, it didn't go entirely as planned."

"Shit" Sara cursed as she took in the scope of things. "You do realise that if they do anything out here, that is going to be on my conscious knowing I helped them escape.How could you let people like that out" Sara pleaded with anger at Michael.

"Look I have it all wor-." Michael suddenly froze, the colour draining from his face. Sara picked up what was making Michael suddenly so scared. The sound of sirens was ringing outside on a nearby road and seemed to be drawing closer. Michael ran to a front window and pulled the curtain back slightly to look out on the road. The sirens were now really close and the next moment the blue and red lights could be seen approaching. The police cars skidded to a stop in front of Sara's apartment and the cops jumped out of their cars, armed with their guns.

Michael quickly ran back into the lounge room, Sara close behind him.

"We have to go…NOW!" Michael yelled to the others. They all sprang up picking up the sound of the sirens.

"The Bitch ratted us out" T-Bag said angrily giving Sara a death stare.

Everyone turned to look at Sara. They all looked questioningly at her to find out whether she really had, all except Michael.

"No….I didn't……I……." Suddenly Sara realised that the police probably _were _here because of her, because of that stupid spur of the moment phone call she made earlier.

Sara turned around to Michael regret etched in her face.

"I…I'm so sorry" She barely whispered to him. Michael looked back at her the meaning behind her words dawning on him. Sara looked into Michaels eyes and felt her heart drop as he looked back at her distantly and hurt.


	4. No Turning Back

Sara didn't know what made her feel worse. The look that Michael was giving her or the guilt she felt for bringing this on him. The others all ran for the back door of the house, Lincoln waiting behind trying to urge his brother to hurry.

"Michael we need to go, now" Lincoln said pointedly.

"You go, I'll be right behind you" Michael said still looking at Sara, not sure why she did what she did, looking deep in her eyes for answers but not finding any.

Lincoln continued to wait for his brother refusing to leave without him. Michael looked towards his brother realising that he was risking Lincoln's freedom the longer he stood around here. He turned away from Sara hurt, unable to look at her and went to leave, Sara quickly grabbing his wrist.

"Michael….please…I…..I never meant for this to happen" Sara pleaded for his understanding. If only she could explain this to him, make him understand what really happened.

Michael looked down at the floor for a moment before raising his head back up; looking at Sara casually like she was a stranger.

"Thanks for letting us stay here for the short time, doc" he said, the tenderness in his voice from earlier that night gone. His voice wasn't angry or upset; it wasn't filled with any emotion, which Sara hated more. She wanted him to be angry and upset with her, that would mean that he did have feelings for her but the lack of emotion in his voice was isolating her from him.

With that Michael followed Lincoln out of the lounge room and disappeared down the hall way, the slam of the back door reaching Sara's ears. Sara stood planted on the spot where Michael had left her, an icy cold feeling rushing over her body. The heavy pounding of the police outside the front door, echoing through the now empty apartment. Sara just blocked out the sound of the police yelling as they began barging the door.

"OPEN UP!"

Sara now knew how Michael felt. She had done something she deeply regretted and now all she wanted was for him to know how sorry she was that she had been so stupid. Sara felt a lump in her throat grow as she realised she may never see him again. He could very well be on his way back to Fox River tonight or even worse. He may escape and spend the rest of his life believing that she had intentionally brought the cops to arrest him. For the second time that night Sara broke down into tears unable to control herself.

A crash came as the police busted through Sara's door, the sound of their heavy footsteps thundering through the rooms, drawing closer. Sara continued to stand in the same spot as the police came thundering into the lounge room, Sara not even reacting to this sudden intrusion.

"Mam, are you alright" One of the police said approaching Sara as the other checked every possible hiding space in the room before moving further down the house.

Sara didn't answer and continued to stand there crying, hoping Michael was as far away as possible.

"It's alright" the policeman said in a nurturing way like a father talking to his child as he guided Sara to the lounge "They won't get far….we're going to get these people."

Sara looked up at the cop in fear suddenly feeling quite sick and queasy.

One of the police officers walked back into the room gun now lowered "They're gone but I don't think they're far off, a neighbour just said they saw them running down Bourke Street, we're going to go check it out" he said simply. The police beside Sara nodded.

"Hurry up then, we don't want them escaping, I promised this young lady here we will get them and I want to keep my word."

The police officer who had just reported the current information exited to the room. Sara feeling really sick quickly sprang up and ran to the kitchen where she emptied out the contents of her stomach into the sink. The officer followed behind her making sure she was alright.

Sara slowly lifted her head up, her breath laboured from the vomiting and the overwhelming guilt inside her.

"We got a call from the house across the road. They said they saw them enter your apartment and thought it looked a bit suspicious but didn't think anything more of it. Then they saw the news update of the prisoners escaping and straight away recognised the pictures on the TV to those who had entered here. You're lucky you have very observant neighbours" he said trying to cheer her up.

He didn't get the exact reaction he thought he would get. Sara no longer looked upset but shocked her mouth slightly open as she took in this new information.

"You mean my phone call earlier had nothing to with you being here now?" Sara asked the constricted feeling in her heart loosening slightly.

"I didn't even realise you called earlier, I would have been given the information as I was patrolling around here. "

"Yeah...I hung up in the middle thinking it was a false alarm" Sara said quickly making up an excuse for why she really hung up.

"Usually we would still have checked it out but we had been getting a lot of prank calls earlier, maybe they thought this was another one"

"Lucky me" Sara said literally, the police taking it as sarcasm. Sara felt a new burst of courage and strength and now she was slightly annoyed that Michael would actually think she would intentionally call the police on him.

"I need to know whether they did anything to you" he asked seriously "did they hurt you or threaten you in any way"

Sara looked at the police with disgust and anger not believing that he could even fathom Michael doing any of that to her. The officer was quite confused with this reaction and so he interpreted as she didn't want to talk about it.

"It's okay, I'm trying to help, I just need to know what they did to you" he pressed on.

Sara stared back into his eyes resentment for this man growing.

"He didn't do anything to me" she said coolly once again not making a lot of sense to the police officer.

"He? Who is-" he began trying to find the meaning behind this but being cut off as his walky-talky starting speaking.

"Tom, we spotted them running into the nearby park. I have called for backup but I could really use your help" the officer on the other end announced.

"I'll be there in a moment" Tom replied in the walky-talky "Make sure you don't lose them!"

Sara felt her heart skip a beat. They couldn't capture them, they just couldn't. Sara quickly stepped in front of the officer as he went to leave the room. Putting on an act she feigned fear and began to make her eyes water.

"Please, don't leave me here alone…I don't want to be here alone" Sara said in a low pleading voice as the tears fell down her face.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I have to go if I want to get these guys…don't worry you'll be fine now." He said turning away heading for the door.

Sara had a split second to decide what she was going to although she had already sub-consciously made it when she had been wrapped in Michael's arms, opening up to him. Sara reached out for the closet item she could find, her hand closing on an almost empty wine bottle. She quickly snuck up behind Tom as he reached for the front door handle before detecting Sara's presence behind him.

"What are yo-" Tom began turning around before the wine bottle was struck against the side of his head, knocking him unconscious, a loud smash sounding through the house, shards of broken glass littering the carpet. Tom's limp body fell with a thump to the ground, blood slowly oozing out of the fresh gash, just above his left temple.

Sara dropped what was left of the bottle to the ground as she registered what she had just done. Both of her hands rose to her open mouth in a natural reaction, fear pulsing through her veins.

"Oh my….what have I done" Sara asked herself shakily. She quickly knelt down and pressed her fingers against the side of the police officers neck, relieved to find a pulse. Sara would love to be able to freak out or breakdown into tears, but she had to get her head clear, she was on a mission, running purely on adrenaline right now. She quickly ran into her bedroom, pulling on a black jacket and grabbing an empty backpack. Emptying the contents of her handbag onto the bed, Sara searched for necessities, throwing her wallet, keys and mobile phone hastily into the backpack. All the while she was doing this; doubt was forming in the corner of her mind, slowing her down. Sara opened the first drawer of her bedside drawers and looked down into it. One of the objects sitting inside was another batch of morphine she had stolen from the infirmary earlier that night. Sara reached into the drawer and gently pulled out the object of her attention. She stared back affectionately at Michael's origami rose he had given her as a birthday present. The rose rekindled her motivation she had been losing and she stashed it in her jacket pocket closing the drawer, the morphine getting shut away in the darkness.

Sara then ran into the lounge room, dropping her backpack next to the bookcase as she ran her finger along the spines of the books, searching for a particular title. Her finger came to a stop at a particularly thick book entitled The Theory of Quantum Physics. Pulling the large book from the shelf, Sara opened it up revealing a hole cut out in the middle, hiding a wad of cash. Sara had been saving In case she ever needed it in an emergency. She wasn't exactly sure what the emergency would be but she was damn glad of it now. Dropping the money into the backpack Sara headed back towards the front door stopping besides Tom's unconscious form. Sara bent down and grabbed his walky-talky, torch and handcuffs. Sara then spotted his holstered gun and knelt there wondering whether she should take it or not. Sara reached out before quickly withdrawing her hand as if it was a snake likely to bite out at her. She ran her hands through her hair before again reaching out for the gun this time her hand grasping the cool handle. Sara quickly dropped the gun into the bag not wanting to hold any longer then she had too. Raising back to her feet Sara opened the door as far as she could, Tom lying in the way. Sara looked around her apartment one last time, wondering when if ever she would see it again before slipping through the small gap in the door.

Sara quickly headed for her garage as she looked left and right expecting police to spring out on her any second. She lifted the door which creaked loudly, Sara wondered when it was the last time she had opened it. The dull florescent glow from the street lamps lit up the outline of a black Harley Davison motor bike, that hadn't been touched in years, cob webs stretching from the bike to the walls. Sara walked slowly up to the bike and ran her hand over it, dust falling to the ground. Sara remembering when she had turned 21 and her father had given her a very generous present of 50 grand to invest and save for a house. Well Sara being so independent and rebellious saw the bike in a shop window and couldn't refuse. Her father had been furious and told Sara that she was irresponsible and childish. When Sara decided to kick drugs, the bike had ended up in the shed and since then it hadn't been touched. She swung her leg over the bike and lowered herself onto the seat. She noticed that the key was still in the ignition so she switched it so that she could start up the bike. When Sara pushed down on lever that started the bike she was surprised when the engine roared up as if it had only been used yesterday. She closed her eyes for a second telling herself that this was the last chance, no turning back after this. Reopening her eyes Sara revved the bike and hurled out into the night, the engine roaring.

Sara sped along the road headed for the nearby park, hoping to God that Michael hadn't been caught. Sara took the corners sharply once again surprised out how well she could still ride, as if she had done it yesterday.

Sara was surprised at how quickly she reached the park. There were no police cars on this side yet which Sara was greatly thankful for although she then wondered whether they had already been caught yet. Stoping by the park Sara took the backpack off her shoulder and fished around until her hands came upon the walky-talky. She turned it on and listened to what was being said.

"_Terry, any visuals yet" One police asked_

"_Not yet but if they are around here I'll get them. I am heading North maybe you should send a car to the other side so they don't slip out"_

Sara stashed the walky-talky back into the bag. Revving the bike again Sara rod up onto a path leading into the large park determined to get to Michael before the police did. Winding through the paths Sara called out to Michael trying to spot any sign of him. She had been doing this for a few minutes and began to worry that she wouldn't find him. Then she saw it, his outline quickly slip behind a great oak tree just a bit off the path ahead. Sara would recognise him anywhere and was positive it was him. Taking off she headed straight for the tree not taking her eyes off it in case he tried to run. She got all the way to the tree and quickly swerved around blocking Michael before he could flee.

"Michael quickly jump on!" Sara said urging him to hurry.

"What are you doing here" Michael asked surprised and slightly annoyed.

"Saving you, come on!"

Michael looked at Sara warily as if she we're an unknown animal and you wasn't sure whether it was safe to approach it.

"I'm not going anywhere without my brother" Michael said forcefully.

"Where is he" Sara asked looking around but not spotting him anywhere.

"We got separated, but I'm sure he is around here somewhere" Michael said looking around as if expecting Lincoln to suddenly pop up.

"Michael, Lincoln is very capable of looking after himself and you won't be doing him any good if you get caught here. Please, come with me" Sara said pointing out the obvious but Michael refused to see it.

"No! Not without-" Michael was suddenly cut of as a police cried out that he had found the 2 of them.

"FREEZE! DON'T MOVE!" the police cried out, holding his gun up towards them running.

"MICHAEL COME ON!" Sara said revving the engine. Michael took on last look around the park before giving up and jumping behind Sara on the motor bike. Sara let go of the clutch and sprayed stones as the wheels rolled on the spot before lurching forward. The sound of gun shots being fired rang through the park. Sara felt Michael flinch behind her as she rode out towards the exit of the park. When Sara reached the road she was disheartened to see a police car following after her sirens blazing. They zigzagged through streets taking sudden turns but Sara couldn't seem to shake him off her tail. She suddenly saw her opportunity and turned down a side passage way between apartment buildings too small for a car to fit down. The police car hit the breaks before ramming into the gap as the motorbike continued to hurtle down the passage. Quickly reversing the police car set off for the exit on the other side. Sara quickly skidded to a stop.

"What are you doing!" Michael asked Sara not sure why she would stop in the middle of a chase. Sara in answer quickly turned the bike back towards where they had come from. Lurching forward Sara called back to Michael though the wind.

"I'm losing him!" Michael was impressed as she turned back onto the road now clear of any police. Sara continued riding to the outer regions of Chicago, thankful that they hadn't encountered any more trouble. Once she got outside the suburban areas Sara relaxed a little more as country scenery rolled past. Michael hadn't said anything more, or he had and she just couldn't hear it because of the loud rushing of wind. Sara spotting a dirt road decided to turn down it; it would be safer right now to stay of any main roads. The country got wilder and thicker the further Sara rode making her wonder how often this road was used. The dirt road became a lot rougher with roots growing out of it and branches fallen onto certain areas of the road. Sara was considering turning back around when she heard Michael flinching up in pain.

Sara turned around in the seat while riding to see what the problem was and was horrified to see a big blood patch staining Michael shirt around the abdomen area.

"Michael you hurt" Sara said in a worried tone turning back around to stop the bike. What happened next played out in slow motion to Sara's eyes as she saw a meter wide gap in the road. She hit the breaks but was already too close and felt as the front wheel fell forward, the back of the bike flying up sending her and Michael 8 feet. Sara landed heavily on her back all the wind knocked out of her the stars above dancing in and out of focus.


	5. Exchanges

The smell of pumpkin soup wafted through the air, meeting Sara's nose as she slowly opened her eyes. The stars were no longer above her but a wooden roof that looked to belong to a cabin. Sara lay there disoriented and confused as she stared at the roof trying to remember how she got here. Slowly the memories of the night came back to her, no it had to be a dream. As if she would reuse again, knockout a police officer and go on the run aiding and abetting a criminal. Sara convinced herself that it was a dream, telling herself that she would never in her right mind do all that. She was in denial unable to believe what had happened to be reality. Then how had she ended up here? Now that she thought of it where was here?

Sara turned her head slowly and looked across the small room. The walls were made of old pine, cobwebs settled into the corners of the room where the walls met the roof. Another single bed lay on the other side of the room; the blankets messed up from its previous occupant. A window was located in the middle of the wall behind the two beds, the Venetian blinds closed so that the outside world was blocked from view. Sara was suddenly very worried, had she been drugged by someone and not remembered any of it. Had some creep dragged her into this cabin to do unspeakable things to her? Kicking the warm, comfortable bed sheets of her, Sara made to get up. Her whole body ached, straining at the slightest movement. Gritting her teeth she lowered her bare feet to the cold floor and pulled herself up into a sitting position. Sara felt a searing pain at the back of her head and slowly raised her hand to the area feeling a small gash that had already began the process of scabbing over. She lowered her hands back down and noticed that they also look a bit roughed up with scratches and grazes all over both hands. None were too serious but it was still unpleasant none the less. Sara wobbly rose off the bed, trying to steady herself, her body just wanting to collapse. She gently peeked through the blind hoping to get an idea of where she was. Outside it was pitch black; obviously it was late night/early morning. The outline of trees were visible through the engulfing darkness, a plummeting feeling hitting Sara as she realised she wasn't in Chicago.

Sara cautiously approached the door leading out of the room nearly losing her balance as her legs trembled underneath her weight. Pressing her ear against the door she listened for any movement on the outside but it was quiet. Taking a deep breath Sara grasped the handle and slowly turned it releasing it from the latch. The door creaked as Sara carefully pushed it open her eyes alert for any movement. The room she had just been in was located at the end of the cabin, a hallway stretched before her, the front door at the other end of it. There was a room to the right that looked deserted but ahead on the left side before the front a door was open spilling out the light from a lit fire into the hall. Sara didn't know what to do, maybe she could slip past without who ever it was keeping her here noticing. Well she wasn't going to wait around for him to find her. Sara snuck very quietly towards the door her heart beating heavily against her chest. She reached the edge of the open door and stood there for a moment as she tried to steady herself. Quietly stepping out she peered into the room. There was a lounge and a master chair sitting in front of a merrily burning fire in a large fireplace. Sara continued creeping past but froze in dread as the floorboard creaked loudly. Deciding to just run for it Sara ran towards the door but next second was on her back as she slipped on a puddle of water on the floor. She heard two pairs of footsteps approaching and slowly in fear opened her eyes as she looked up at the 2 men looking down at her. Standing above her both smirking she immediately recognised Michael's smug face looking back down at her. The other man she had never seen before but he was at least 60 and reminded her of her kind grandfather, Tony. Closing her eyes again Sara let out all the air she had been holding as she had been awaiting her apparent doom. Sara hadn't dreamt the events of the night. She was on the run with Michael. How the hell had she gotten herself into this situation?

"Where were you off to in such a rush" Michael asked smiling back at her enjoying this moment immensely.

"Bathroom" She spat back out at Michael not in the mood for jokes.

"It looks like you didn't make it" Michael said back, pointing out Sara lying in the puddle.

Sara threw Michael a dirty look before he lifted his hand out for her to grab as he hoisted her off the ground wincing in pain from her weight.

"Sorry about that" The old man said in a calm voice that still held a sense of power and authority. "Been meaning to fix that roof for a while now. It may be hard to tell but I'm not as active as I was 30 years ago."

Sara smiled politely at the man. "Sorry who are you?" She asked wondering who the hell this man was.

"Oh how rude of me!" the old man barked out "I'm John Carter. I have had the pleasure of talking to your fiancé " Sara shot her eyes to Michael who suddenly found a blemish on the wall extremely interesting, dedicating all his attention to it "but I didn't actually catch your name" he said.

"Oh…umm I'm Sar-" Sara caught Michael's eyes quickly flick to her pointedly "Samantha… my name's Samantha" Sara said quickly recovering.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Samantha" John said stretching his hand out which Sara shook unenthusiastically. "Your hands are so cold my dear!" John exclaimed "Come in here in front of the fire before you get pneumonia."

Following behind Michael, Sara slowly entered the lounge room and approached the lounge welcoming her aching body to sit and relax. She settled herself comfortably into the lounge putting a little distance between where Michael now sat down, her stubbornness and resentment stopping her from getting to close. _How dare Michael have the nerve to think that he can just make up some lie that she was his fiancé. Sara Scofield it sounded….okay so it didn't sound that bad….but she wouldn't admit it out loud. _She sat there a war going on in her head, the tender side that yearned for Michael being pushed down by Sara's stubborn, independent side.

"So, Scott tells me that you both had a dream to go for a trip around USA on motor cycle. You decided to head down my road because you wanted to spend the night together in the country under the stars. Then your headlight temporarily cut out causing you to go straight into the Grand Canyon" John asked, Sara trying to stay as casual as possible as if that it was really the case.

"Uh yeah, that about sums it up." Sara said not knowing what else to say, what else had Michael said to this man.

"Well I was coming back from the nearest town when I spotted you two up ahead on the road. I was worried you might be dead but I investigated and noticed you were both breathing. So after a lot of hard effort I got you both in the car and took you back here. Scott got quite a nasty gash but he tells me you're a doctor. We bandaged it up for you to look at when you awoke." John said re-jolting Sara's memory of Michael's bloody shirt.

"How long have I been out of it?" Sara asked wondering how many hours it had been since the crash. It couldn't have been too long since it was still dark outside.

"Two days" John answered simply.

"Two days?" Sara asked shocked that she had been out of it so long.

"That's right….oh I almost forgot" John got up out of the chair and walked into the kitchen to the right of the lounge room. He knocked some bowls around and a couple of minutes later walked back with two bowls filled with warm pumpkin soup.

"Sorry if you're not a fan of soup but its all I've got till I go back into town"

"Thankyou" Sara said politely as he handed a bowl to her and Michael. She hadn't noticed how hungry she was until the bowl had been placed in her hands.

"Well anyway, I'm off to bed, I've got to get my beauty sleep. I'm sure you two want some time together and you don't need an old man like me intruding." With that John exited the lounge room, shutting the door behind him, leaving Sara and Michael sitting in silence. They both sat there looking into their soup bowls, each waiting for the other to begin. After 2 minutes of awkward silence, Michael finally broke it.

"You better eat it before it gets cold…Samantha" Michael said smirking, completely ignoring his own food.

"You should too…Scott" Sara replied, both of them teasing each other, not really sure whether it was intended to be friendly.

They both dipped their spoons into the bowls and lifted the warm soup to their lips. Sara quietly sipped the soup; Michael however lowered the spoon back into the bowl and looked at Sara. Sara feeling his gaze looked back over to Michael who now looked serious.

"Why did you do it?" he asked looking deep into Sara's eyes.

Sara wasn't sure what Michael meant. Did he mean why she had left the infirmary open for him, why she had supposedly called the cops on him, or why she had come back for him? It didn't really matter because she had the same answer for each one.

"I don't know" she replied truthfully, her voice dropping a notch.

"I guess I ……I mean, I know I shouldn't….I should hate you for all you put me through….but the truth is I can't hate you." Sara said looking back into Michael eyes admitting how she felt.

"What you told me in the infirmary, is all that really the truth. Or were you just saying it so that I would leave the door open."

Michael hesitated before answering.

"It was the truth"

"And now…." Sara asked feeling a little let down at his answer even though she was expecting it.

Pausing again, Michael then mimicked Sara previous response.

"I don't know."

Sighing Sara looked off to the right while Michael turned his direction to the left. Those three words were hurting her a lot inside especially after all she had done for him, everything she had just given up. Tears were pooling in her eyes against her will. A teardrop slid down Sara's warm face and fell into the abandoned soup bowl in her hands. Michael looked back over at Sara. Placing his bowl on the floor he stood up and sat back down right next to Sara and gently took hold of her hand. Sara continued to look away.

"I'm sorry….it is still true…I guess I'm trying to find someone to blame. I am really worried about Lincoln but I had no right to treat you like that especially after all you have done…Sara I'm sorry." Michael said kindly as more tears leaked from her eyes.

"Its not you…… It's me. I've thrown away my whole life, broken the law and gone on the run with a convict who I barely know. I've been ruining my life since I was a child, always taking the wrong step. I guess I am as messed up as my father says." Sara said helplessly.

"Hey, no offence to you but your father seems like a jerk" Michael said smiling towards Sara.

Sara let out a little laugh "Yeah….yeah he is"

Michael looked smiling toward Sara, admiring how beautiful she could always look "Well why don't we get to know each other better"

"What?" Sara asked, finally turning her head back towards his, taking in his equally perfect features.

"What do you want to know about on ask me anything" Michael pushed.

"You're joking, right?" Sara said unable to believe that someone who had been so secretive was suddenly willing to share there whole life with her. Although Sara now realised that this may have been due to the fact that he was breaking out.

"I'm serious….you wanted to know about me so go ahead, fire away with the questions"

"Okay" Sara said smiling trying to think of a question.

"What is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you?

Michael smiled "When I was in High School I did something to really tick Lincoln off. Anyway I was learning to play the guitar at that time and I wasn't the best musician. So for revenge Lincoln filmed me while I was practising, jumping around the room in my boxers, pretending I was a Rock God. It sure was a nasty surprise when I turned up to school the next day with every student having viewed the tape. I still don't know how Lincoln managed to get everyone to view it in the short time but I swore I'd get my revenge."

Sara couldn't help but laugh, imagining a teenage Michael jumping around his room in boxers while playing the guitar "Did.…did you get it?" Sara asked a few giggles escaping while she said it.

"I still owe him" Michael said looking ever so slightly red in the cheeks since he divulged one of his less flattering secrets.

"What is your favourite food?" Sara asked saving him from more embarrassment.

"After being in Fox River, I'm really not too picky."

"I'm sure the food wasn't that bad" Sara argued. Michael just lifted her eyebrows questioning if she really believed it.

"Okay….what-" Sara began but Michael cut her off

"I think its my turn" he said wanting his turn at getting questions answered

"That wasn't part of the deal" Sara replied playfully

"Hey I'm a con….I don't play by the rules...so Dr Tancredi, what is your most embarrassing moment."

"If you have to know, when I was 24 I got stuck behind this really bad driver. You know the ones that go 20 miles under the speed limit. I couldn't overtake him and I was in a rush. So I began beeping my horn at him getting a little road raged. I finally got into another lane as we both pulled up by a set of traffic lights. So I begin yelling at the other car, saying how he should be taken off the streets and making less then flattering comments to him. It wasn't until then that I actually noticed the person behind the wheel as my boss at the hospital. As soon as the lights changed to green I was gone." Sara said remembering that awkward moment.

"Did he find out it was you" Michael said, now the one laughing, picturing Sara in road rage form.

"Yeah, I tried to cover it up as a joke but I'm not too sure he bought it."

They both sat there smiling at each other, enjoying the fun they were having at learning trivial things about each other. There were however more important things to be discussed and Sara decided to jump right in.

"Nika. Do you have any feelings for her?" She asked seriously, "After all she is your wife."

The mood in the room changed suddenly "I like Nika and consider her a friend. She needed me and I needed her. But we would never be anything more then friends, I don't feel anything for her…. the way I feel about you." Michael said sincerely.

Sara smiled back at Michael "When did it stop being an act then?" She asked needing to know the answer.

Michael looked down at the floor trying to find the moment when he had realised that Sara was more than just a pawn in his escape plan. The memory of looking deeply into Sara's eyes flashed before him "During the riots, when I helped you down from the crawlspace. Helping you I realised I wanted to always be there to protect you from any harm. The visits to the infirmary were one of the few things I looked forward too in that place." Michael said in a soft tenderly voice coming from his heart.

Sara smiled realising that it was also the same moment when she began having feelings for him without even realising it.

"When did you begin using?" Michael asked, knowing that it may be sore subject for Sara but not stepping down.

She was reluctant to answer. Sara didn't like bringing up the part of her life she was most ashamed of. However Michael had been answering all her questions and with every new thing they told each other, Sara was feeling closer and more comfortable around Michael.

"A year after I got my first job as a doctor in a local hospital"

"Why?" Michael asked curious as to why she would do it to herself.

"Like I told you before, I'm messed up. I didn't have the most perfect childhood. My mother barely qualified as a mom and my dad cared more about his job then me. I hung around with wrong crowds and everything just felt wrong. The morphine seemed like an easy way out of it." Sara said feeling a great weight lift off her and relief that she gotten it over with.

"You're not messed up" Michael said firmly "You're one of the few sane people I can have a decent conversation with. You turned down one wrong road, everybody does it."

They sat there looking deep into each other eyes a new connection being built between them. One that eliminated any past wrong they may have done to each other bringing them closer then they had ever been.

"So did you have any pets growing up" Sara asked Michael. They continued answering each other questions deep into the night, the tension that had been between them was gone. When John woke in the morning and entered the lounge room, he smiled as he found Sara lying snuggled into Michaels shoulder both of them fast asleep.

**Authors Notes: Thank to everyone who has been reviewing it is really helpful :) I may not be able to update as fast I would like too because I'm in my final year of school which is taking up a lot of my time :(**


End file.
